<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Callis, Evelyn, a Spell, and a Spansel by sophiesfairygodroach (multifandomfictionwriter4)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539542">Callis, Evelyn, a Spell, and a Spansel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomfictionwriter4/pseuds/sophiesfairygodroach'>sophiesfairygodroach (multifandomfictionwriter4)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, Gen, Miscarriage, theory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomfictionwriter4/pseuds/sophiesfairygodroach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As of A Crystal of Time, we know that Evelyn Sader used a spansel to give birth to Rhian and Japeth. But how, exactly, does it work, and how does it relate to the spell created by Callis so that Vanessa could give birth to Sophie and Agatha?</p><p>tw: miscarriages, abortion</p><p>Theory created by @agnese.of.woods.beyond on Instagram. Written by me, @sophiesfairygodroach on Instagram.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Callis and the Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know One True King came out on June 2, 2020, and the current date is June 4, 2020, but better late than never!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Callis discusses Vanessa, the spell she created, and the spansel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You may ask why, when I left the School for Evil,  I chose to travel to Gavaldon, rather than go back to my home in Netherwood. Or indeed, how I got there.</p><p>Well, the School Master could tell you all about that. He wanted me as his bride, to rule the  Endless Woods.</p><p>But I wasn’t interested. All I had wanted from him was to find out if Evil really could love.</p><p>When I arrived, I didn’t look evil. Rather, I was averagely pretty. Still, none of the villagers wanted me in the town because of my sudden, mysterious appearance.</p><p>When Vanessa came to the graveyard to talk to me about her miscarriage, she must have been desperate.</p><p>Of course, I immediately noticed her strange aura. That miscarriage wasn’t natural. I assumed that someone didn’t want her to have a baby.</p><p>She wanted a spell to provide her with children. I would not have obliged, but she threatened to tell the Elders that I had been cursing townswomen to miscarry, and then have them burn me at the stake for it.</p><p>I buried myself in my old Evil textbooks- for more than one reason. Searching for answers about spells to birth children, and also anything about children unnaturally dying before they were born.</p><p>Could it have been Stefan? He despised their marriage; however, he didn’t have that kind of power. No one in this town was inherently magical.</p><p>The spell could merge the genes of the parents, but the souls of the children would be polar opposites. There have never been such pure souls since the School Masters.</p><p>And so Vanessa’s daughters were born. One beautiful, one ugly. It was unmistakable which was Good and which was Evil. I changed my appearance, using my skills learned at the School for Evil, and I prepared my daughter to embrace her destiny. Alone, powerful… or would the School Master get her?</p><p>Suddenly, I was afraid. A pure Evil soul would entice the School Master. Would he be angry that I never returned? Would he want vengeance for Good’s winning streak? Together, would they create an imbalance in the Woods?</p><p>Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad…</p><p>Around the time I started considering the merits of Evil’s vengeant return, I discovered the legend of the spansel. It was said to steal a soul from the womb, killing the fetus’ bodies. Then the spansel could be laid around one’s neck to make them the parent. Placing the half-complete souls into a woman’s womb would complete the child and make an unsuspecting parent out of the first individual.</p><p>That fit everything I knew about Vanessa’s predicament.</p><p>There was one more thing, though: the blood of any child from the same womb as that which was taken by the spansel’s magic would have healing properties for the children born from the stolen souls. I remember thinking that that might come in handy.</p><p>But why? Who in the Woods would want to have a parent not know about their children?</p><p>I never found out who it was, who performed the deed that led to the birth of Vanessa’s daughters.</p><p>The village slaughtered me, and tried to do the same to my daughter and her true love.</p><p>And somewhere in the Woods, there are two twin boys whose souls never belonged to their mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Evelyn and the Spansel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More of an in-depth look about what, exactly, Evelyn Sader did.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know One True King came out on June 2, 2020, and the current date is June 4, 2020, but better late than never!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey there. Elle, also known as Evelyn Sader, at your service. </p><p>Mother of Rhian and RJ. Half sister of August Sader. Sorceress extraordinaire. Deceased. Got a lot of titles, don’t I?</p><p>The important one right now is the title of mother. </p><p>Of course, it’s obvious that Arthur would never betray his wife. Nevertheless, I had plans for the Endless Woods. Big plans. And I had to birth an heir to the throne of Camelot to set those plans in motion. </p><p>But how?</p><p>Enter the spansel. A wonderful tool in the right hands. Lady Gremlaine’s hands weren’t the right ones, no. She couldn’t betray her old friend. </p><p>She still found the guts to hand it over to me, though. </p><p>And I made it work. </p><p>The magic of the spansel is something special. It was new, and different. After the deed had been done, I caught wind of that witch Callis of Netherwood and her spell- who hadn’t? Impressive, but not as impressive as my devious trick. The spell was created by Callis to fuse two souls and create a child, created in a desperate time after Vanessa gave birth to two stillborn twin boys. </p><p>It all comes back to those boys. </p><p>As soon as I had taken their life forces from Vanessa’s sleeping body, I had a limited window to return to Camelot and infuse those stored energies with the blood of another before placing them into my body. </p><p>(Honestly, Gremlaine had been going on and on about how she wanted Arthur’s kids so badly, I don’t know why she balked.)</p><p>I snuck into the castle, laid the spansel around Arthur, and voila! The twin life forces were now ready to take up residence within my body, to be birthed as heirs of the throne of Camelot and Arthur’s sons. </p><p>And so, nine months later, my beautiful sons were born. Arthur’s blood, joined with my powerful evil soul. </p><p>Now of course, when Vanessa miscarried, I heard that she forced Callis to create a spell for her to be able to have Stefan’s child.</p><p>Only it didn’t work. The result was two children, one with a soul of pure Good and one with a soul of pure Evil.</p><p>(That Sophie, stealing my spot from Master Rafal. No matter, it’s over and done with now.)</p><p>To keep them hidden, I took them to the Arbed House of the Foxwood School for Boys, keeping the School Master away from them. Master Rafal would have been furious. Even he could not have come up with such a devious plot. </p><p>And then he killed me. All that I can hope for is that my boys will get rid of that arrogant Tedros and rule the Woods as kings of Camelot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>